


Fluffy Fair-y Game

by Roosterteethlover



Series: Fluffy moments [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Clovers a fisherman, Dark fairy Qrow au, Fluff, He's a sweetheart who loves his little fairy bf, I am in love with this au right now, I love Clover, It has potential for such fluff and such angst, Like he tiny af, M/M, Pocket sized fairy Qrow, Qrow is so small, So heckin much, So smoll, Tickle Fights, Tickling, fair game, he got wings, he's a sweet boy, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Qrows got some issues, his size not being one of them. Clover is more than willing to be there for him. Let's see what they do this time on Fluffy Moments!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fluffy moments [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564159
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Fluffy Fair-y Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work was inspired by the Dark fairy Qrow au by shana340artblog on tumblr! Go check them out! They have some awesome Fair game art, this au obviously included. This au is so cute, and ya'll should seriously check it out!

It had been some time since Qrow had crashed through the fishermans window after his fight with Tyrian. He was, for once, lucky to have found the one decent human in this dark and cruel world. The fisherman had been unbelievably kind to him, fixing his wing, healing his wound, helping him get over the worst of the poison, and the multitude of tiny furniture that had been made for him to accommodate his stature. He was eternally grateful for the man's kindness, and had no idea how he could even begin to pay him back. 

“Qrow! I’m home!” speak of the devil.

“In here!” the small fairy called from his spot at the window.

As Clover entered the living room Qrow couldn’t stop the smile that made its way onto his face. That dopey grin, and big jade eyes were always so bright and sweet that it made even Qrows darkest days just a bit brighter. 

“Hey Cloves. How was your day?” Qrow asked getting up and stretching a bit.

“It was great! Got in an awesome haul today! We should be set with this catch for the next while.” Clover said cheerfully walking over to his tiny companion.

Qrows smile grew into a grin, “That’s good, I’m glad to hear it.”

Clover sat down in the chair next to Qrow with a happy sigh, “Thanks, how about you? How was your day?” 

“Not bad actually. I managed to conquer Mt.Headboard, so that was pretty great.” Qrow said feathers puffing a bit in pride.

Clover chuckled and brought up a finger to pet Qrows head, “That’s great, I’m proud of you!”

Qrow was practically glowing under the praise, no one had ever said they were proud of him before, so this was pretty wonderful.

“Heck yeah It’s great! I am the best climber in the tribe!” Qrow proudly said his fists on his hips.

Clover moved his finger to rub against Qrow cheek, “I have no doubt about that, how about you and I celebrate this momentous occasion? I’ll make your favorite tonight!”

Qrow eyes went wide, practically sparkling, “You mean it?”

“Yup! Fruit salad with extra black berries and strawberries, with chocolate chip cookies for dessert!” Clover grinned lightly poking Qrow cheek.

Qrow whooped in joy and hugged Clover finger, “I love you so much right now!”

The fisherman snickered and rubbed a knuckle against Qrows cheek, “I love you too little bird. Now let’s get this thing started!”

Qrow was practically vibrating on the spot, climbing Mt.Headboard, plus his favorite food for dinner and his favorite cookies for dessert? This was the best day ever! But a niggling little voice spoke in the back of his head said, how long would it last? Qrow felt his joy fade at the question. It wasn’t new, it was a question he had asked himself far too many times during his time here. He asked it during quiet nights when Clover was asleep, times when he was alone while clover was out on the boat, a definitely during the earlier days of his time at the fisherman's house. 

He wasn’t really in the best mind set at the time, having been all but abandoned by his tribe, having nearly died at the hands of that psycho Tyrian, and then falling right into every fairies worst nightmare. Being caught by a human was the worst fate he had been told a fairy could have. Humans were cold, humans were evil, humans kept fairies like him in iron cages until they either died or gave the human whatever it is they wanted. But Clover had been none of those things, He was warm, he was good, hell the guy had thrown out every bit of iron he had when he found out Qrow was “allergic”. 

Why was Clover being so nice anyway? He knew Qrow couldn’t grant wishes or whatever humans thought fairies could do. So why keep him around? Eventually Clover would grow tired of him, just like his tribe did, just like everyone in his life did. He was just a curse, ever since he was born he attracted bad luck. The tribe had probably grown sick of the increased human sightings, increased animal attacks, and the multitude of other things he brought. 

“Qrow? You ok? You got real quiet all of a sudden.” Clover asked concern evident in his voice.

The dark fairy didn’t respond, not trusting himself to speak without crying. Gods he felt pathetic, just a second ago he was fine and now all of a sudden he was all sad and shit. Gods he was such a weakling, the tribe was right to leave him. He shouldn’t be here, he didn’t deserve this. He was just a bad luck charm, a harbinger of darkness and despair. 

“Qrow. Talk to me. Please.” Clovers worried voice rang his ears.

“I’m fine.” Qrow muttered not looking Clover in the eyes.

Clover lifted Qrow head with a finger, “Hey, if something is bothering you, you can tell me.”

“Why are you so nice to me?” Qrow suddenly asked his eyes watering.

Clover looked taken aback but quickly recovered and got a determined glint in his eyes, “I’m nice to you because you deserve it. I do it because I can, because I want to, because I care about you.”

“Why? You don’t know me. You don’t know anything! I’m bad luck! A curse! All I do is hurt people! That’s how it always goes!” Qrow shouted, hot tears falling from his face.

Clovers eyes grew soft and his voice followed, “Qrow, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Qrow was stunned into silence. The best thing-no he wasn’t, he couldn’t be. This was him. The burden of the tribe, the failure, the punching bag, the cursed one. He wasn’t the best part of anything.

“I mean it.” Clover continued as though he could read the smaller man's thoughts, “The day you crashed through my window was the best day of my life. Because it’s the day you showed up. Qrow, I was so lonely before you came along. Just me, sitting by myself in this house day after day. But you came along and changed all that. Suddenly I had someone to come home too, someone to talk to, laugh with and spend time with. I want you here Qrow. I love you.”

Qrow was shocked, no one wanted him. His own family didn’t want him, how could this human want him? How could he love him? Qrow began sobbing, and pressed his face into Clover palm. He felt Clovers thumb rubbing up and down his back, his other hand smoothing down the feathers of his wings. Clover was murmuring words of reassurance to Qrow. Speaking of his love, his joy, his want for the fairy to stay, to be happy with him always, but only if he wanted to, he would not force Qrow to stay. 

Qrows sobbing eventually subsided the gentle touches and soft words of kindness from Clover guiding him into a calmer mindset. 

“Sorry Cloves, didn’t mean to bring down the mood.” Qrow sniffled wiping his eyes a final time.

“Don’t apologize, I’m actually glad you said something. Now hows about we finally go make that fruit salad?” Clover said gently caressing Qrows cheek.

“Alright.” Qrow said leaning into the gentle touch.

Clover nudged Qrows cheek slightly, “Hey come on, give me at least a little smile.”

Qrow gave Clover a weak smile but that didn’t appear to be enough for the man as he tutted.

“Come one you can do better than that! Show me a real smile!” Clover nudged Qrows cheek again with a playful smile.

“Clover I’m doin my best here.” Qrow said, though his smile did grow a fraction.

“Come on little bird where's that smile?” Clover poked Qrows nose “Is it here?”, a poke to his forehead “Or here?”, another to his cheek, “Maybe here?”

Qrow was giggling at the brunettes playful antics as he swatted the offending finger, “Clover! Cut it out! I’m smiling alright! See look at my face!”

“I don’t know...seems a little fake to me. Oh! Maybe your real smile is here!” Clover poked Qrows belly, making the fairy flinch away with a laugh.

“Clover don’t you dare.” Qrow warned backing away from the human.

Said human simply smiled at his smaller counterpart and halted his backward trek with a hand. Qrow was giggling as Clovers other hand came closer and closer, finger wiggling sinisterly. The fairy was cursing himself, why did he have to tell Clover about this? Damn that human game truth or dare. He was never playing another human game as long as he lived. Clovers finger had finally reached its destination as it wiggled into his belly.

Qrow squealed and immediately fell to his side, he would have rolled onto his front to escape the tummy tickles, but Clover pushed him onto his back before he could. 

“There’s that smile that I love! And look at that, I’ve been graced with your beautiful laughter too! Lucky me!” Clover teased, his head resting on the palm of the hand as though he was not currently turning Qrow into a tiny puddle of giggles.

Qrow could not stop laughing, and honestly didn’t want to. He needed this more than he was ever willing to admit aloud. Laughter was the best medicine after all, and if Clover had anything to say about it then Qrow was about to get a full dose of it.

Clover eventually removed his finger from the fairies belly, moving instead to grab Qrows hand in between his fingers and lift his arm up. Clovers other hand moved to tickle under his arm, aka Qrows worst spot. Qrow howled and wretched at his trapped hand, his free hand attempting to hit Clover. Clover was clearly unaffected by what was basically tiny tapping at his hand. 

Eventually Clover released Qrows arm and stopped his tickly attack opting instead to just look at the giggly out of breath fairy. As he caught his breath Qrow sat up and playfully glared at the fisherman.

“Now it’s my turn.” as he said this he shot forward and dove into Clovers shirt.

Clover had little time to process before he felt tiny fingers tickling at his belly. He squealed and tried to grab at the tiny tickle monster, but Qrow seemed quite adept at dodging his attempts. The fisherman couldn’t stop the giggles that poured from his lips as his tiny companion tickled him to pieces. 

Qrow did eventually move from Clovers belly, stopping temporarily at his ribs to tweak each as he moved up his torso. The fairy climbed up until his head popped out of Clovers shirt with a grin.

“Hiya Cloves.” Qrow chirped.

Clover attempted to grab at Qrow, but the little fairy just ducked out his reach. Only to pop back up and hopped onto Clovers shoulder and brush a wing against his neck. The brunette giggled and scrunched his neck swiping again at Qrow, this time managing to grab ahold of him. Clover immediately wiggled a finger into Qrows belly drawing forth bubbly laughter from the fairy.

“Don’t think you can out tickle a tickle monster Qrow!” Clover teased, though he did put Qrow back on the table.

Qrow stood, still giggling and looked at Clover with a dopey grin, “Hehe, guess so. But you gotta admit, I had ya there for a second.”

“Sure you did.” Clover joked, brushing his finger against Qrows neck. 

Qrow giggled and hugged Clovers finger, closing his eyes enjoying the contact. Tickling and tenderness like this was still pretty new. Just about everything he had gone through since crashing through Clovers window was new. The kindness he was shown, the love he had grown to feel from his companion, playful moments like this, hell the guy wanted to celebrate him climbing a headboard. Clover was, really something else.

“I want to stay.” Qrow said after a moment, still hugging Clovers finger.

“You-” Clover sputtered, “You want to-really? You really want to stay?” 

Qrow laughed as Clovers words grew more and more excited, his jade eyes practically sparkling.

“Yeah, I do. I really do.” Qrow nuzzled Clovers finger grinning.

Qrow let out a yelp as Clover suddenly scooped him up in his hand and kissed his forehead with a laugh. 

Clover was practically dancing as he carried Qrow to the kitchen, “Well now we really need to celebrate! Fruit salad, cookies, and whatever the hell else we like!”

Qrow laughed and held onto Clovers hand for dear life, “Would you quit dancing around like that? You’re gonna throw me into a wall at this rate!”

Clover only paused his dance to put Qrow on the counter before continuing. Qrow just sat back and laughed at his goofy fisherman and his adorable antics.

Qrow shook his head, “Too think I was scared when I first met you.” 

“Well, I can’t really blame you. I’m a big bad human, and you’re a little fairy who just got out of life or death situation.” Clover called over his shoulder as he grabbed the fruit from the fridge.

Qrow chuckled a bit, “Yeah, that’s a fair point. Thanks by the way.”

“Hmm? For what?” Clover asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“For taking me in ya know? Healing me up, feeding me, keeping me around without expecting some big reward in return.” Qrow said as he took a blueberry and rolled it around on the counter, not looking clover in the eyes.

Clovers silence was worrying to Qrow, until he felt a gentle petting on his head. The dark haired man looked up to see a softly smiling Clover above him.

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

Qrow grinned and leaned into the pets, practically purring as Clovers finger moved down to pet his wings. He could stay in this moment forever, sweet caresses and kind eyes, those were all he needed in his life. And chocolate chip cookies, but who’s counting. 

“You’re wonderful.” Clover said softly, looking at Qrow like he put the stars in the sky. 

“So are you lucky charm.” Qrow murmured, nuzzling into the warm hand, feeling more loved, and more happy, than he had in a long time.

“So are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! If you have any requests or prompts for something you would like to see me write just comment below or send me an ask @collectingsparechangemadeeasy on tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW. Have a lovely day I love you guys!


End file.
